Minds in the Gutter
by Firey Chronicles
Summary: SxK Sorata was hungry one night and just so happens to catch this one disturbing conversation


**Minds in the Gutter**

Arisugawa Sorata is a healthy male, senior high sophomore student. He will be your average teenager if he wasn't the not-so-average Dragon of Heaven and monk. Due to his not-so-averageness, Sorata completely ignored the rules that monks must stay away from women, he makes daily attempt to woo a very pretty Arashi.

Sorata had not been a very decent monk. He goes to school in teenage surroundings for god's sake. As long as you keep part of your ears open, weather you like it or not, cough stuff is going to flow into you.

Even with his chasteness and straightness Sorata has not been idle to the clamp culture around him. In the world of clamp there are three genders – male, female, ……. and androgynous.He always knew Kamui was one of those third gendered person, getting /Kamui/ after him and all. He suspected Subaru was also one of them due to his Seishirou business.

Recently Sorata noticed that Subaru and Kamui extra close to each other. He was slightly wondering if they had any _feelings_ for each other together. He was about to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorata was walking around in the house one night – which Immonoyama Rijichou had kindly provided. It was almost midnight – and he was _hungry_. He is a growing boy after all. He gave a nice long stretch. Should he make Modanyaki or cream puffs for his midnight snack? Creampuffs, he decided. He was craving for some sweets. He reached for the handle and was just about to turn when he heard a recognizable voice.

"Subaru watch it." Sorata instantly recognized this voice as their leader of Seals.

"S-sorry, my hand slipped."

He never ever heard Subaru stammer before. But then that's the cute Kamui he's dealing with. Sorata was about to turn the handle and dumb them with a big kansai greeting when Subaru's rather disturbing reply followed.

"Be careful… Subaru, are you sure it's not going to hurt?"

"It won't trust me, just…"

"Ow!"

"Kamui, you alright?"

"Yeah… Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes Kamui," A slight annoyance laced in his voice. "I have read about it when I was still in school."

Sorata crouched down lower and pressed his ears on the door. It cannot be! The head of the Sumeragi Clan read about sx in school? He jumped in shock and nearly gave himself away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What chya eavesdropping on?" Yuzuriha whispered quietly. Yuzuriha and Karen were standing right behind him. Keenly interested in whatever the monk was snooping on. They were both in their nightgowns although Karen was wearing things that could be hardly considered as nightgowns. Sorata quickly put a finger to his mouth and pointed at the space beyond the door.

"But this is your first time right?"

"Yes it is. But I did see Seishirou-san do it when…" Subaru trailed off.

"Subaru…" Kamui's voice filled with sadness. But was soon cut off with a yelp and noises of fluttering and objects falling to the floor.

"You mean-" Yuzuriha gasped. "they are-" She was quickly cut off by the sudden intake of breath.

"I swear… I should never" Kamui grumbled, but was soon cut off again with more fluttering noise.

"Omg" Yuzuriha's eyeballs grown huge and was sweating through her imaginary cat ears. Karen's sexy frame shook slightly and her hands covered her mouth.

"We should've never picked that thing from outside." Kamui muttered grumpily.

"Kamui don't be like that!" amusement lased in his voice. "You ARE the one who suggested it."

"I never known it would be pain in the-"

More fluttering noise and ripping noise were added.

"Stay still!" Subaru said. Kamui giggled.

"You're so cute like that Subaru."

Subaru growled.

"Oww!" Kamui yelped. "I never knew that-" His voice was stuck in his throat "-could be such a delinquent."

Subaru chuckled.

_Clang_! Follow by a surprised yelp my Kamui traveled into their ears. Glassware shattered on the floor.

"Omg, we eat there…" Yuzuriha muttered. That instantly got the monk out of his daze. The thought of never ever be able to peacefully eat and cook in their headquarters again was more tormenting than getting the cold shoulder from his mistress.

"I cannot bare this any longer!" Sorata shouted. His tomato red face released steam as his muscular arm slammed open the door. _BANG_! The door bounced off the wall. Yuzuriha and Karen shot forward as their support disappeared. A furry of fluttering covered Sorata's face and scratched at his face. The monk flapped his arms in panic. When the mass of flutter left, he found pair of green and violet eyes staring at him.

Kamui was standing beside the kitchen counter and Subaru was evidently in the middle of picking up fallen objects. A quick glance around the kitchen revealed first aid kit lying on the counter. The fluttering mass that flew at the monk of face was a snow-white dove covered in bandages.

Sorata slowly gave a nervous laugh; "Ha ha, let me help you there, Kamui" A massive sweat drop was working down from his forehead.

Nekoi crouched in front of the doorway looking quite disappointed. But Karen let out of ringing laughter that cut through the momentary silence.

The bird proceeds to attack the monk's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Firey: Haha! You yaoi readers! And most fanfic readers for that matter. Admit it! We have our minds in the trash pit after exposure to long term fanfiction and manga XDDDD! Get your mind out of the gutter!


End file.
